House Pet
by LadyxShihoun
Summary: He should've killed her, but instead brought her home...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

They stood together with their leader, while looking back on their handy work. Some were sad, some angry, and some were excited as they watched a once radiantly appealing village burn. Hungry flames desperately engulfed building to building non- stop also burning the bodies with it. Their leader turned to a dark haired man,

"Itachi, go and make sure all of them are dead"

The dark haired man stared back at his leader with intense red eyes. He wanted to say something so badly but simply nodded and headed off into the village.

" but leader- sama, I'm sure they're all dead, un"

The leader turned to the blond that spoke, the blond looked back at his leader.

" There can be no mistakes, Deidara, if any of them live it could cause great trouble for us"

Deidara did not comment. Another member broke the silence.

" You sure it's safe to send Itachi, you know he's a big softy"

" It'll be alright, its nothing he hasn't done before"

With that said, the group of men walked away and started back to their Hideout; leaving Itachi to finish off any remains of the clan.

It's true that Itachi is a big softy, but he knew this clan's abilities as if it were second nature to him. He knew that if the clan were to get involved with the Ninja world, it could mean death for the whole Akatsuki clan; maybe even the rest of the world. He started with the first house not burning, it was made of wood from ceiling to floor. He examined the inside from where he was standing before beginning his search for accidental survivors. He checked all of the downstairs, then headed upstairs. When he reached the top of the steps leading to the second level of the house, a man caught his eye. The man lied against the wall bleeding from deep wounds including from his heart. His silver hair along with his smooth peach skin was dirtied with pure crimson, his wide opened eyes were deprived of a soul. Itachi walked past the man and began checking rooms. There were only two: the first was like a baby room, since it was filled with infant toys and other infant necessities; the other assumingly the master bedroom.

There was only a bed in this room. On the bed lied a woman, again pure crimson stained her silver hair and light tan skin mixed with the vibrant blue sheets she eternally slept upon. The woman seemed to be holding something very close to her. As Itachi advanced closer he saw that she was holding a baby. Its hair was silver and its skin to pale to belong to either of its parents. The baby was wide awake, staring into it's dead mother's eyes as if waiting for her to do something. Itachi's expression immediately turned into pity and sorrow. The baby's parents were dead, and unlike crying like the average infant, it lied patiently with its mother. The baby took notice of Itachi and stared at him for a short moment before looking away. He came closer to the bed and picked the baby up, cradling it into his arms. It didn't struggle or even make a noise, it just stared into his deep red eyes blankly.

" Hey there"

He softly said, he saw a bright silver necklace around the infants neck. Attached to the chain was a round pendant that read ' Chiya'.

" Chiya, is that your name child?"

The baby smiled, Itachi smiled back. He knew full well what he was doing is wrong. And like his leader commanded him should've killed the infant. But he couldn't bring himself to kill this one calm, adorable, orphaned child. Who, if left alive, could most likely end the Akatsuki. But the infant reminded him so much of his younger brother. He thought back to the time he cradled his blood relative in his arms. But that had been so along ago and he couldn't remember the emotions he had when holding his brother. Itachi sighed, what a load of shit he was in right now. He walked out the house, and checked all the other houses for survivors. And instead of returning to the hideout as told, he went home with the child, now quietly sleeping in his arms.


	2. chapter two

A/N: wow! its been a while since i've posted any stories, ya know being summer vacation and all. Finally i'm able to concentrate on these stories (yeah!). I'll be posting on the rest of my stories as well. Since I haven't wrote in a while this chapter might kind of suck (maybe, depends on you), so bare with me... enjoy!

Disclaimer: the character in this story don't belong to me other than Chiya

* * *

><p>Chapter one:<p>

Chiya rolled once, then twice in her bed. The third time she finally decided it was time to get up. She scanned her bright electric green room; she felt no sign of him being there. She sighed and walked over to her dresser pulling out random clothes. They were all part of the same outfit anyway; a simple red t-shirt, a black mini skirt with frills at the ends and the typical ninja shoes. The only thing missing from her outfit was the headband. A sign of who you belong to you, where you came from, and to some ninjas who you are. She didn't know where she came from; all her master told her was that everyone in her clan died from an epidemic. Chiya happened to be the only survivor. She left her room and out into the rest of her masters house. When she came to the kitchen the girl couldn't help but be disgusted. Her master had such a bad taste in color. The whole kitchen was painted red; even the stove, sink, and refrigerator. Why he did this, she'll never know. As Chiya began making breakfast a loud bang was heard from the other side of the house. No other than Kisame, her masters partner, would ever close the door so hard. So she knew she wouldn't have to hide. Only a few seconds later she saw the blue shark man enter the kitchen.

" Hey Kisame- san" Chiya greeted adding a friendly smile,

" Is Master with you?"

Kisame looked at Chiya, staring his black eyes into her pure clear ones,

" Itachi? He just went back to the hideout to report our mission," the shark man answered

" Sorry he didn't bring you this time, it was kind of fun"

" Killing people is very fun," Chiya sarcastically said. Kisame smirked; he approached the girl from behind wrapping a heavy arm around her stomach. He took his other hand, balled in a fist, and harshly began rubbing the top of Chiya's head.

" ow, ow, ow stop it Kismae- san your ruining my hair!" the girl cried out in pain. The man laughed, he always enjoyed teasing and bullying the young girl, of course in a friendly way.

" Hey, Kisame, stop teasing my little pet" a deep voice emerged; Chiya knew very well who the voice belonged to and searched frantically to find its user. Kisame flashed a random smile,

" Didn't expect you to be back so soon, Itachi"

Out of nowhere black crows appeared from the entrance to the kitchen. As the crows disappeared a man could be clearly seen. Chiya smiled like goof ball, she could tell that dark hair and red eyes from anywhere.

" Master!" she yelled ecstatically, Kisame released her from his grasp and she ran to Itachi embracing him. Itachi hugged her back,

" Have you been a good girl while I was gone?"

" Y-yes" Chiya hesitantly replied, Itachi lifted a brow. She knew if her master suspected even a hint of trouble, it was all over.

* * *

><p>An: well theres this chapter, till the next post

* reviews are appreciated*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes! I was able to come up with another chapter, i've been having some serious writers block lately, but I hate not finishing what I started. I really did put some thought into this chapter, all of this is a huge foreshadowing thingy, so pay close attention.

* * *

><p>Chapter two:<p>

" Have you been a good girl while I was gone?"

" Y-yes" Chiya hesitantly replied; Itachi lifted a brow. She knew if her master suspected even a hint of trouble, it was all over.

" Tell the truth" Itachi demanded firmly, Chiya felt like she was shrinking in his arms. Suddenly he became so much bigger and she was so small. The poor girl really didn't do anything bad. At least she thought it wasn't bad, after all she didn't get caught doing it.

" Promise you won't be mad at me" Chiya pronounced, Itachi rolled his eyes but nodded his head. Chiya stood next to Kisame, just incase he needed to be used as a human shark shield.

" I… snuck into the hideout without your permission," she quickly revealed, then hid behind Kisame's back.

" YOU DID WHAT!" she heard Itachi yell in anger; the Uchiha's blood pressure rose drastically he could feel the black fire within him burn wildly.

" Whoa there Itachi, calm down your mangekyou just turned on" Kisame calmly said.

" No I'm not going to calm down, if she would've got caught she would've been killed-" the Uchiha shouted, "- get over here Chiya!" The little girl whimpered; she could tell her master was very angry, especially since he used her name. She hated being punished and desperately shouted out

"Protect me Kisame- san!"

" Oh NO, he's not saving you this time" Itachi asserted suddenly appearing behind the shark man. Chiya began to cry,

" I swear I wont do it again, please don't punish me!" Kisame hung his head in guilt as Itachi lifted his hand. Chiya covered her eyes she knew full well what was coming next.

" Its tickling time" Itachi brought his hand down and harshly tickled Chiya, everywhere. She started laughing and crying, she hated being tickled.

" Please, please stop master" Chiya laughed out, holding her already cramping stomach.

" I swear I wont do it again, please stop!" The Uchiha did stop, and looked down at his little Chiya.

" As long as you learned your lesson," he said,

" What did you go to the hideout for anyways?"

Chiya remained on the floor unable to move from cramps,

" I just wanted to see what it looked like, you never let me go with you" she replied pouting. Itachi sighed heavily,

" I already told you why you cant go there"

" I know I know, but I don't like being cooped up here" she began,

" I want to see the world with you and Kisame- san, including the hideout".

Itachi sighed again, he completely understood how his little girl was feeling; but it was so dangerous for her to travel with them.  
>" I'm not a little girl anymore master, I deserve to travel with you" Chiya said as if she read the Uchiha's mind. Kisame decided to join in on this one,<p>

" I guess it wouldn't be to bad if she joined us, after all it's only the Akatsuki members that can't see her". Itachi began to muse; its true only the members cant see her but, just as Kisame and him are sent everywhere, they could be anywhere. Especially Zetsu, that's the last person, thing, he wanted Chiya to see. But the girl is fourteen, she cant be imprisoned here forever.

" Alright, you can come with us" he said in one big breath. Chiya cheered and hugged her master.

" Oh, thank you master I swear I wont be a bother" Itachi smiled brushing Chiya's hair back, he loved seeing her happy.

" By the way, what did you mean by if I got caught I would've been killed" Chiya innocently asked. Itachi tensed, he had forgotten the girl was originally supposed to be dead.

" Uhhh… don't worry about it, it's nothing important" he replied,

" But you were so serio-"

" Okay, how about we go pack Chiya we leave tomorrow morning!" Kisame loudly conveyed, grabbing the girl by the arm and dragging her to her room. Itachi couldn't help but chuckle, she was so curious. Just like Sasuke.

* * *

><p>AN: Awww! Itachi misses Sasuke, which I don't understand cause the boy is a bad apple ( wow, that sounded corny). Well he is his older brother, I think he has a complex for his Sasuke (hmmm...*drool*)

* reviews are appreciated*


End file.
